A Different Perspective
by Matthew-Canada-Williams
Summary: Canada tries to look different than America to Cuba. Things turn for the worse-- Or maybe for the best in a romantic way. CanadaXCuba


**I do have another Fanfiction but I'm starting over! This one is going to be checked more often than the old one was and my writing is SO much better. I promise. xD 3 Enjoy my first Hetalia FF because I know I will. **

----------------------------------------------------- 3 ---------------------------------------------------------

"_So.. America. We meet again!_" A hispanic looking male with his hands on his hips, a stern look on his dread-lock free face, and a voice of 'Yeah, I'm gonna kill you now. kthnxbai'

"I-I-I told you before, Cuba, I'm not America!" the blonde pouted at the older country. Canada's hands gripped onto Kuma tighter as if the stuffed polarbear was going to protect him from the angry male. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Or more appropriately-- A moose.

"_You look JUST like him! It's disgusting! How can you stand to even be compared to himself this every single day!?_"

"Well.. We do look different. Hair and stuff is still the same color but the way we have it.." Canada slowly trailed off and let out a defeated sigh, "We're different, alright? Just drop it." Poutpout.

"_I don't think I can just sit around and be a shadow of America. I think you should be more independent.. More.. You. Here. For starters, hair. You need to do something with it. Like dye it! Or style it differently!"_ Cuba looked excited with the planning of transforming Canada.

"It's already styled differently.."

"_No. Go with something crazy.. Like.. a mohawk! Or a mullet!-- No. Too American. Maybe a shaved head?_" Canada let out another sigh that caught the hispanic's attention and frown. "_Just thinking on behalf of you, Matt._" That struck a chord in the northern country's heart. Someone.. was thinking about him? And he didn't have to do anything to get that benevolence? A slight pink shade came to those pale cheeks as he watched Cuba continue on without Canada's brain keep up with the conversation. "_Yah know?"_ Canada just nodded with big eyes. Wow.. This male was so amazing. Matthew was just too envious.. Maybe a little thumpthump against his chest from the inside? No--! That was improper.. right?

"Yeah. I know what you m-mean."

Cuba smiled big and patted the smaller country on the back, hard and manly like. "_I knew you would! So, we'll chill later, yes? Yes. Good._" With that, Cuba was gone and slipped out of Canada's fingers ever so quickly. But he'd see him again, right? Hopefully.

The next day was slow. The main building where the Allies worked wasn't that trafficked so Canada, with nothing on his work plate, decided to change things up a bit. _ClickclickclickStumble!Crash!AHHH!_

Cuba's head lifted from his desk and looked confused at the jiggling door handle. "_Come in?_" he called out and Canada bursted in, falling over and right onto his face. No glasses broken because he didn't have them on! Nor his regular outfit. It was more like Hungry's dress that he had asked for. The, somewhat, hooped dress poofed up and hair that was styled into pigtails sprawled out everywhere on the carpetted floor. "Ow.." he mumbled before looking up. All he saw was blur of the hella confused Cuba.

"_W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_"

Canada blushed faintly and squinted his eyes when he came to a sitting position on his heels. "Well, you said change it up a bit. So, I did. I talked to Hungry for a while and I asked her if I needed to change some stuff and she said I can look in her closet for anything that I wanted. I looked and they were all dresses.. I gave them a try and surprisingly-- I don't hate it." A worried smile was thrown up at the island nation who was still in a state of shock. Rounding the northern country, the hispanic one closed the door slowly. Whoever saw this would be the worst idea.

"_Where are your glasses? And why don't you just put on contacts?_" Cuba sighed as he pulled a chair over so Canada could, at least, have a decent place to sit. Matthew stood and gracefully plopped down into the leather chair. Cuba was just about to offer a cigar but just threw the idea out of the window. He really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I lost them.. I think they are somewhere in the halls. If I backtrack--"

"_Don't hurt yourself any further, Canada.. I'll get you a pair of clothes real quick so we can go looking for them."_ Canada looked disappointed but nodded sullenly as Cuba left the office. His eyes looked up and looked around the blurry room. Might as well start, right? Standing, the front was unlaced slowly and pulled down so that he was down to the bloomers. The door knob clicked and opened to find the half naked Canada just standing there. One arm was crossed over his chest and holding onto his shoulder while the other was at his side. At first, the northern country didn't look but he was perfectly still. After a while, his head turned to stare right at Cuba staring right back at him. That little curl twitched a few times until Cuba finally broke the silence by speaking up. "_I.. I uhh.. found clothes and.. your glasses. Please-- I mean. I'll leave. Here!"_ The items were tossed down onto the chair where Canada was originally sitting. The slamming of the door made the blonde jump a bit. Uhh.. Ok?

Finally, the door opened to the blushing Cuba, who was pushing a dreadlock out of his nervous looking face. The glasses were pushed up to the bridge of Canada's nose. Nothing was said between the two as little Sealand went trotting by, being chased by France. Giggles and laughter slowly faded away the farther they went down the hallway. Next came Britain yelling at America.

"**Are you kidding me!? You want MORE money!? MURMURMURMUR!**" America laughed heartily as Britain continued to complain to the mooching North American country with an ego problem.

"_You l-looked good._" Cuba's face grew more of a beet red now. Canada silently nodded as he leaned against the oak door. Those hands still holding onto his polarbear stuffed animal close to his chest for safekeeping. "_I'm sor--.._" Silence.

"N-No. It's alright. I should have just waited until you had gotten back. It was rude to just start right away. It was my fault." Cuba just shook his head and got closer. His tan hand slipped onto the door knob and loomed over the blonde. Both eyes staring at each, wondering what the other was going to do. But after a brief silence, Cuba slowly leaned in. Canada's heart was already fluttering on the inside right before their lips met. And when it happened-- The nothern country was in heaven. Kuma dropped to the floor and to their feet so Canada could wrap his arms around the tanned male to pull him closer but he refused.

"_N-No.. Not right now. Just remember this._" he whispered before letting go. Those bigger hand grabbed Kuma from the ground and handed him over to Matthew. Those pale hands clasped onto the white fur then looked up at the male who had taken his first kiss. "_We'll chill sometime._" He always said that though. The doorknob was twisted to the side and pushed open so Canada stumbled a bit but Cuba caught him elegantly. That blush came back to Matthew's face before he quickly dodged out of the way of the older male's touches. They'd be way too en-trancing.

"Later then." Canada smiled sweetly. Watching the blonde trot off, Cuba stood there for a moment to take in the moment and to touch his lips. Was that his first kiss too?


End file.
